The purpose of this project is to develop computer-aided diagnosis/detection (CAD) for a wide variety of radiologic images and disease types. This project uses existing NIH CT scan images. We published the first (to our knowledge) subcutaneous melanoma CAD system. We are now developing a CAD system to detect spinal metastases on CT.